


stay close to me

by loretoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Doyoung cries a lot, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Doyoung's life turns upside down when he presents as an omega on his eighteenth birthday.





	stay close to me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> "Doyoung who always expected to be an Alpha like his brother since he was tall and had been school pres then Ten who people expected to be an omega just cause he was small but when the time comes, Doyoung ends up being the Omega and Ten is the Alpha"
> 
> This is not.... exactly that, but heh creativity works in wonderful ways! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“No… no, this can’t be happening…  _ shit _ .”

Doyoung couldn’t hold back his tears back as his body succumbed into a fever, feeling a kind of pain so different from everything he had felt before going through his nerves. With disgust, he touched the slick dripping down his thighs, still not brave enough to put his fingers…  _ there.  _ Doyoung didn’t want to know what was going on with his body yet. Even though he  _ knew _ . 

A thousands thoughts invaded his mind, every single one darker than the last one. 

Shame. 

He was the shame of the family. He was going to be ridiculed by his circle of friends, his classmates, his teachers… his parents. Everybody had great expectations for him. Going to college, becoming a great lawyer… how was he supposed to do all of those things as an  _ omega _ ? The lowest rank in their society? The ones who couldn’t work or study beyond high school. The ones who were supposed to stay at home and comply, the ones who were sold to the best bidder if your family was in need of money. 

Doyoung muffled his sobs against the pillow. It was the night before his eighteenth birthday, date were most people presented. Usually, turning eighteen was a date for celebration. Even those who presented as omegas were celebrated due to the fact they were able to carry children and, as some believed, would have an easier and safer future. Not for Doyoung or his family, though. He came from a lineage of purebred alphas. This… this just didn’t make any sense. 

As he cried and the night became darker and quieter, Doyoung heard a little sound that he identified perfectly. A small pebble fell against his window, and then another. It used to be his favorite sound since he was five, because it meant his best friend was coming to visit. Now, though, he only wanted his bed to swallow him whole and never have to face him again. How could he? When since he was five year old he fantasized about becoming an alpha, his friend an omega, and mating with him? 

(Even though his friend had absolutely no idea of said plans.)

After a few seconds the noise stopped, but then a knock on his window made Doyoung almost jump out of his skin. His best friend was right there looking at him through the window. He had no choice but to stand up and let him come in. 

“Ten, what the fuck?!” he whispered, not even bothering to hide his tear-stained face. “I told you climbing up here is dangerous!”

“I just couldn’t wait to see you! Did you present yet— hey, what… what’s going on? Why are you crying?

“I…” Doyoung’s face crumpled. He went to his bed and hid under the covers. 

“Doyoungie, you’re scaring me.” Ten sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder over the covers.

“I’m… I’m an  _ omega _ .” Doyoung sobbed. Saying it out loud was painful and somehow made it even more real. 

“...Oh.” Ten whispered. He stayed quiet for a long time. “It’s… It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not!” Doyoung suddenly threw the covers away and faced Ten. “How is it okay? My family, my future… everything is  _ ruined! _ ”

“Doyoungie, calm down.” Ten said softly, he had never seen his friend broken like this. “Omegas can do lots of things this days and…” 

“Like what? Breeding pups? You  _ know  _ I don’t want that! I can’t believe this is happening to me…” Doyoung sobbed. “I’m so…  _ disgusted… _ ”

Ten stayed quiet for a few seconds. “Will you be disgusted with me when I present in less than a month?”

Doyoung suddenly stopped sobbing and looked at his friend. Ten came from a family of pure omegas. Both of his parents and grandparents were, and they were expecting for Ten to present as one, too. They took great pride in being omegas, and Ten’s beautiful features and graceful body only confirmed the suspicions that he would continue with the tradition with no problem. “That’s… that’s not what I meant.” 

Ten took a piece of toilet paper from his pocket to wipe Doyoung’s tears with it. “You’ll get over this.”

“Easy for you to say.” Doyoung brushed Ten’s hand away. “Your parents will throw a party for you when you present. My parents will probably throw me out of the house.” 

“Don’t be so dramat—”

“ _ Dramatic?  _ You think I’m being dramatic? Ten, my life is  _ ruined…  _ I’ve worked my ass off to get into a good university, and now… because of my fucking body I won’t be able to do that,” Doyoung knew he needed to shut up, but with his hormones all over the place he couldn’t control what he came out of his mouth. “But how could you  _ possibly  _ know how that feels? You never spared a thought into the future, did you?! All you always care about is being pretty so you can get a rich alpha to support your stupid dreams of becoming a dancer!”

The second he said those things, Doyoung regretted it. 

“Wow…” Ten whispered, eyes full of unshed tears. 

“I’m sorr—”

“Don’t.” he stood up and went to the window. “I heard enough.”

Doyoung was crying again, and he stood up desperately from his bed so Ten wouldn’t leave. “I didn’t mean it, Tennie…” 

“What? Are you gonna blame it on your omega hormones already?! The sames ones that will stop you from going to college because you could distract alphas trying to get an education?!” Ten was furious, and even if he was a head shorter than Doyoung, he was very intimidating. Doyoung took a step back. “Fuck you, Doyoung. Have fun with your heat.” 

When Ten was gone and after Doyoung watched him leave walking down the street, Doyoung heat came like a lighting strike. He fell into a feverish delirium where his body asked for something Doyoung wasn’t really sure what is was. It was painful and uncomfortable and Doyoung cried during most of it. Because of his heat, yes, but above all, because the image of Ten’s teary eyes, hurt and vulnerable because of him, didn’t left his mind during the entire night. 

***

Doyoung’s family cancelled his birthday party when he told him the news. His mother cried, his father took his car and left. The only one who showed a little more sympathy was his brother, who tried to approach him but to no avail. Doyoung didn’t want to see or talk to anyone. He felt terrible. His body ached, his head was pounding from barely getting a few minutes of sleep. He felt dehydrated and on top of everything else, his heart was broken.

“I’m  _ fucked _ .” he whispered to himself. 

Later that afternoon, Doyoung’s mother came into his room with dinner. Doyoung’s stomach growled furiously, but he stayed very still on his bed, giving his back to the door. He felt the mattress dipping when she sat next to him. 

“Doyoung. You need to eat.” 

Doyoung felt his eyes filling with tears once again. He didn’t reply. 

“Listen. Your father and I have been thinking and we… we think it would be good for you to go somewhere else for a while.” she said carefully. “I talked to your aunt in the south. She’s willing to take you in, she has two omega daughters.” 

Doyoung couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “ _ What _ ?”

She kept explaining everything very quietly. “People are going to wonder and rumors will spread around, even if you try to hide your scent. I mean, why would an alpha hide his scent in the first place? We’ll tell everybody you transferred to an alpha school and then… well, we’ll think of something — ”

“No! What are you talking about?” 

“If you could just listen —”

“I don’t want to listen! What the hell mom, are you really that ashamed of me?”

“Doyoung, be reasonable! Do you even know what this means to our family?” she raised her voice. Her face was completely red, Doyoung thought she was going to pop a vein. “This has never happened before. Your grandparents, your father’s sisters… no even a single drop of omega blood. Oh, but of course, of course  _ my  _ kid presented as an omega. I can almost hear your grandmother’s annoying little voice asking your father why did he ever married a woman like me, from a lower class… who knows what kind of relatives I have and brought into the family, right?! It’s like our engagement all over again. And now... this is the result.” 

She sighed deeply, looking exhausted.

“You’re leaving in two days. You should start packing right away.” 

Doyoung was stunned silent. 

When his mother left and closed the door, Doyoung felt his entire body grow cold. 

All of his fears were becoming true. He could see his future in front of him: living in a foreign town with a relative he had seen at most twice in his life, learning how to cook and sew and clean, staying pretty to find a nice husband —nice as in probably won’t cheat, probably won’t hit you—and then live his entire life basically as a slave of his alpha and their four ungrateful children. That, if he was lucky to get married in the first place.

He suddenly felt the urge and need to see Ten. He needed his friend, he needed his comforting smile and warm hands and ruthless jokes, and even if he would most likely only receive a cold stare or a punch or  _ anything,  _ it would be better than to never see him again. At the end, no shitty future could even compare to the pain of never seeing Ten again. 

Doyoung took a shower and then climbed down his window so he wouldn’t have to face his family. He wasn’t ready to see his brother, and he wouldn’t have any problem if he didn’t have to see his father again. They never had a particularly good relationship, but this would certainly ruin the tiny amount of cordiality they had with one another.

When he got to Ten’s house, he found his mother watering her garden. 

“Doyoungie!” she happily exclaimed. “Happy birthday, honey!”

“Thank you, auntie Pim.” Doyoung smiled shyly. Ten’s mom was like a second mother to him, she was always so happy to receive him home, with a big smile and warm hugs. Ten was very much like her in that sense.

“Are you here to see Ten? Did he tell you the news?”

“What —what news?” Doyoung asked confused.

“He presented! Today!” she said with a bright smile. “And as an alpha! Can you believe it? He’s the first alpha in our family, we couldn’t be happier!” 

“But… but how? He— His birthday is in three weeks and…” Doyoung whispered. He still couldn’t comprehend what Ten’s mom was telling him. 

“I know! Something probably triggered it. You should go see him, he’s in his room.” 

Doyoung immediately went inside the house. He didn’t think for a second about the implications of him, an  _ omega  _ now, going to Ten’s room— an  _ alpha’s  _ room. He didn’t believe it, he had to see it with his own eyes because this couldn’t be. Nothing made any sense to Doyoung since the night before.

“Tennie? It’s me.” he knocked on the door. Even from there he could smell an intoxicating scent he had never felt before. He closed his eyes, feeling his knees go weak. “Please open the door.” 

“Go away…” he heard Ten say from the inside. He sounded tired and in pain. 

“I…” Doyoung thought carefully about what he was going to say. “I need to apologize. For what I said yesterday… I need you to know I didn’t mean it. I was angry and frustrated and… I just wanted to hurt you so I wouldn’t be the only one in pain. I was stupid and I’m so, so sorry…” 

There was silence, and then Ten opened the door just the slightest. Doyoung could see half of his face. His eyes were red and he was sweating a lot. The scent from before hit Doyoung like a punch. 

“Fine.” he said. His voice was thicker, and he swallowed heavily. “I forgive you. But please… please leave, Doyoung.” 

“Ten—”

“I’m going into a rut and if you’re here… I might not be able to control myself.” 

“You’re an alpha…” Doyoung whispered. “How?”

Ten shook his head and closed his eyes as if he was in pain. “No idea but… seriously, Doyoung, you need to leave.” 

Doyoung didn’t listen. “My parents are sending me away, Ten.”

“What?”

“I’m going to live with an aunt in the south. They’re kicking me out.” Doyoung’s voice wavered. At this, Ten finally opened the door and stared at Doyoung with shock all over his face. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“You can’t!” he exclaimed. “ _They_ _can’t!_ ”

Ten grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him inside, locking them both into his room. Doyoung was crying now, because he was leaving his best friend and because the smell made him feel sensitive and vulnerable. Ten held Doyoung’s face between his hands, brushing his tears away with his thumbs. Even through his teary eyes Doyoung could see how red Ten’s face was due to his fever, sweat making his fringe stick to his forehead. His eyes were dark, but concerned, and they traveled from Doyoung’s eyes to his lips intermittently. 

“I’m sorry…” Doyoung sobbed. “I’m sorry for what I said last night, I wasn’t—”

“Shhh… Doyoungie, I forgive you.” he whispered, still caressing his friend’s face. “I understand now, how it feels.” 

They melted into a deep embrace, holding each other as if their life depended on it. “Ten—”

“Doyoung.” Ten held him tight. “Don’t leave me.”

“I don’t think it’s up to me.” Doyoung was still crying. He stupidly thought that if he held tight enough, he wouldn’t have to go. 

He felt Ten shiver between his arms.

“Doyoung, if you don’t leave right now… I really won’t be able to stop myself…” he moaned. Doyoung could feel Ten’s erection pressed against his leg, the way his body heat trespassed his clothes and how his pheromones melted Doyoung’s insides and turned them into desire. 

Doyoung closed his eyes. If he was honest with himself, he had been in love with Ten since he could remember. Doyoung grew up with the conviction that maybe, if Ten felt the same way, they could eventually become a couple and mate. Doyoung was always an alpha and Ten an omega in those scenarios, though. And in the darkest hours of the night, Doyoung had fantasized —maybe more than a couple of times— how would it feel to have his best friend after they presented.

This was very similar to those scenarios that kept him awake and made him wet his sheets when he was still a clumsy teenager. But at the same time, it was completely different. Now, he was the one feeling the need to be filled, the one with slick wetting his underwear, and Ten was the one rutting his hips against his leg and growling as he bit his neck lightly. 

Doyoung suddenly realized it didn’t matter who played which role, as long as it was with Ten. 

“Take me, Ten.” he cried. “Take me before it’s too late.” 

  
  
  
  
Three hours and many, many orgasms later, Doyoung and Ten laid side by side, naked on the bed. 

“We… we were being really loud.” Ten said, looking at the ceiling.

“I’ll never be able to face your mom,  _ ever again _ .”

Ten snorted, and then they fell into a comfortable silence again. Doyoung’s hand naturally found Ten’s, and they interlocked their fingers. 

“So what now?” he asked, almost a whisper. 

“Well…” Ten began, squeezing Doyoung’s hand as if to ground himself. “It seems like we’re in similar situations, now. You’re an omega who won’t get accepted into college. And I’m an alpha who won’t be accepted into any dance company, ever.” 

Doyoung’s heart stopped for half a second. He hadn’t thought about that at all. Ten’s dream was becoming a dancer, but dance was an omega activity only and no dance companies took alphas in. It was absolutely unheard of, unprecedented. 

“Ten, I’m so sorry…” when Doyoung looked at Ten, his expression was unreadable. He looked empty inside. 

“Me too.”

Doyoung turned on his side to look at Ten more directly. He hovered over him and kissed his lips softly. Ten replied to the kiss with a smile. 

“I’ll guess we’ll have to change the world, then.” 

Ten laughed, looking at Doyoung with a shine of hope clear in his eyes. “Change the world? Pff, easy.”

They deepened the kiss, and then Doyoung fell back again next to him, looking at Ten’s white ceiling. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Ten said, holding his hand again. “Just stay close to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment :)


End file.
